A good life
by Ziei Otap
Summary: La familia es un factor importante en la vida de las personas, es donde puedes ser tu mismo sin miedo a lo que digan de ti. Serie de drabbles sobre la familia Sawada y una que otra cosa mas :3
1. Chapter 1 Metas

**Hola gente de fanfiction! Aqui empezando con mi primera historia sobre esta gran serie, donde la linea del tiempo no necesariamente ira en orden.**

 **Espero que la disfruten tanto como yo lo hago al escribirla...**

 **Katekyo Hitman Reborn es de Akira Amano, yo solo tomo prestado sus personajes :3**

 **oOoO Metas OoOo**

Iemitsu Sawada siempre se había caracterizado por lograr lo que se proponía, no importaba la situación ni cuán difícil fuera; siempre lograba cumplir lo que quería.

Cuando se integró a CEDEF sabía muy bien cuál sería su siguiente movimiento; la mayoría de los miembros se burlaban de él por la corta edad que poseía y no lo dejaban desarrollarse completamente por "la poca experiencia" que según ellos poseía.

Pero dentro de la mafia no se debe subestimar a nadie.

En la primera misión donde Iemitsu sería el apoyo termino siendo liderara por el mismo, llevando a la victoria a un grupo experimentado con la menor cantidad de bajas posible. Desde ese momento empezó a ser reconocido por los integrantes de CEDEF y los altos mandos.

Unos años después fue cuando le dieron el cargo de jefe en la organización.

Su meta se había cumplido.

Ahora su mente y cuerpo estaban completamente comprometidos con Vongola y no tenía espacio para pensar en otra cosa, o eso creía.

Todo cambio cuando por órdenes del noveno fue enviado hacia Japón para investigar sobre cualquier atentado hacia la famiglia Vongola. Cuando la misión había sido catalogada como un completo éxito decidió tomarse unos días libre para conocer la pequeña ciudad llamada Namimori antes de regresar a Italia.

Fue allí donde su mundo pareció detenerse.

Una joven de cabellera larga y castaña, con ojos grandes castaños al igual que su cabello, vistiendo un vestido azulado, con una sonrisa radiante que se podría comparar con la belleza de la luna; caminaba hacia su dirección.

Inconscientemente el rubio se posiciono frente a ella cortándole el paso.

-¿Are? ¿Se le ofrece algo?

Con esos bellos ojos sobre él se encontraba completamente hipnotizado. La joven al ver que no había respuesta y analizando los rasgos trato de sacarlo de su pequeño trance.

-No es de por aquí ¿cierto?

-No -logro articular antes de parecer un completo idiota- vengo de Italia y estoy aquí por cuestiones de trabajo.

-¿Italia? ¡Debe ser grandioso vivir en Italia!

-Lo es, aunque Japón tiene sus cosas buenas.

-Y ya ha recorrido la ciudad… mm…

-Iemitsu

-Iemitsu-san – le dedico una sonrisa, haciendo que olvidara que trabajaba para la familia mafiosa más poderosa.

-Iemitsu está bien, señorita…

-Puedes decirme Nana.

Otra sonrisa, ese era su día de suerte.

-Nana- al decir su nombre una nueva sensación nació dentro de él- aun no conozco toda la zona y ya me he perdido un par de veces-

-¿Are? Le parece si le enseño el lugar, Iemitsu~

-Sería un honor Nana.

Y desde allí Iemitsu se propuso una nueva meta, quería conocer aún más a Nana, poniéndola ante todo, aun si eso era la familia Vongola. Lo que más quería era ver esa sonrisa más de una ocasión.

 **...**

 **Y aqui el primero de muchos...**

 **Gracias por leer y sabes que puedes dejar tu opinion en un review, asi sabre si la historia es de su interes o les ha gustado. Tambien recibo jitomatasos jeje.**

 **-Ziei fuera :D**


	2. Chapter 2 Chihuahua

**Aqui con el segundo capitulo... :D**

 **Katekyo Hitman Reborn es de Akira Amano, yo solo tomo prestado sus personajes :3**

 **oOoO Chihuahua OoOo**

Estaban a una semana de graduarse de la secundaria Namichu, nadie creería que el antes conocido como Dame-Tsuna hubiera terminado con tan buenas notas en todas las materias. Los profesores todavía no lo aceptaban y sus compañeros pensaban que solo era suerte. Sin embargo sus amigos sabían que ese cambio tenía un solo nombre.

Reborn…

Con el tiempo Tsuna aprendió a sobrellevar su vida nada tranquila con su tutor espartano. Veía con normalidad las amenazas a muerte cuando estaba por presentar un examen. Poco a poco los resultados salían a la luz. No era tan inteligente como Gokudera pero podría decirse que iba en segundo lugar.

-¡Judaime! ¡Sabía que lo lograría!

-¡Yo Tsuna! Quien diría que terminarías los exámenes con excelentes notas.

-Tsk, era obvio lo que pasaría, idiota del béisbol.

Así fue el recorrido hasta el parque Namimori, donde el grupo de amigos tuvo que separarse por diferentes cuestiones.

-¡Perdón judaime! Lo acompañare a casa mañana, pero los comunicadores para contactar con UMAS son mercancía limitada…

-Está bien Gokudera-kun, espero y logres conseguir uno.

-Si judaime, no lo decepcionare- dicho esto el albino salió corriendo hacia el centro comercial mientras Tsuna tenía una gotita en la cabeza.

-Entonces iré a ayudar a mi viejo, nos vemos Tsuna -se despidió Yamamoto.

-Hasta mañana, Yamamoto- Y así el castaño se dispuso a ir hacia su casa.

Se sentía como una persona realizada, había logrado subir su promedio de secundaria y había dejado de ser la bolsa de boxeo de los brabucones; ya sea por sus conocimientos en pelea o por sus dulces guardianes que no provocaban nada de miedo (nótese el sarcasmo).

Todo iba de maravilla hasta que se encontró algo que no estaba en sus planes, se había quedado inmóvil esperando que lo que estaba frente a él no se le acercara y regresara por donde había venido. Contuvo la respiración y al ver que ninguno de los dos se movía, el castaño decidió regresar y rodear la cuadra para mayor seguridad.

Y es que a pesar de haber enfrentado a las personas más peligrosas dentro de la mafia hasta el punto de casi morir en el intento, no podía pararse frente a un chihuahua sin que empezara a temblar como gelatina. Sabía que era patético, los chihuahuas eran la raza de perro que menos daño te podía hacer.

Para su mala suerte, el animalito lo había visto y comenzaba a mover la cola como cualquier perrito juguetón. El castaño no lo dudó ni un segundo y salió corriendo en dirección contraria con un pequeño chihuahua persiguiéndolo.

En el tejado de una casa cercana un bebé con un camaleón en su hombro veía divertida la escena que se presentaba ante sus ojos.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

La cena en la casa de los Sawada había pasado sin nada fuera de lo habitual, y eso incluía explosiones, gritos, una pequeña guerra de comida; nada fuera de lo habitual.

Tsuna había llegado lleno de tierra y con pequeños raspones, pues al tratar de huir del terrible chihuahua había tropezado por una calle inclinada haciendo que rodara como pelota, y el perrito al ver la penosa situación del castaño había desistido de jugar un rato con Tsuna.

-Tsu-kun, el baño está listo.

Y así Tsuna fue a darse un baño después de cenar, los niños estaban jugando videojuegos en la parte superior de la casa dejando a Nana, Bianchi y Reborn en el comedor.

-Mamma, ¿sabes porque Tsuna le teme a los chihuahuas? – pregunto Reborn recordando lo ocurrido horas antes.

-¿Are? ¿Chihuahuas? … ahora entiendo, eso fue la razón de que Tsu-kun llegara así.

-Algunas cosas nunca cambian.

-Ahora que lo pienso, puede ser por lo ocurrido esa vez.

-¿Esa vez?

-Si Reborn-kun, esa vez…

 _…_ _Flashback…_

 _Nana Sawada iba rumbo al parque con su pequeño hijo de dos años, su marido se encontraba de viaje en busca de petróleo por todo el mundo hace unas semanas. Habia ido de compras con la compañía de su hijo prometiéndole una visita al parque si se comportaba, cosa que el pequeño Tsunayoshi acepto de buena gana._

 _Y allí se encontraban a las 7 de la tarde en el pequeño parque de Namimori con la única compañía del viento._

 _La última vez que volteo a ver a su pequeño, este tenía un gatito entre sus brazos, bajándolo y volviéndolo a cargar como si de un juguete se tratara. Nana no pudo evitar sonreír por lo tierno que se veía su hijo._

 _Estaba a punto de anunciar que era hora de volver a casa cuando su instinto de protección se activó, busco en todas direcciones hasta que vio algo. Un pequeño can color chocolate se acercaba corriendo hacia su hijo, lo más probable para molestar al gato que tenía entre brazos. Tsuna ni se inmutaba del animalito que se acercaba hacia él, es más, al parecer quería que se apresurara para ahora jugar con él._

 _Nana no vio nada malo en eso hasta que agudizo su vista hacia el pequeño chihuahua que se acercaba, tenía una especie de espuma blanca en el hocico y enseñaba sus colmillos sin ninguna intención de querer jugar. La situación le cayó como balde de agua fría al ver que un chihuahua se acercaba a su hijo._

 _Al parecer el pequeño Tsuna percibió que ese chihuahua tenía algo mal, por lo que retrocedió varios pasos pero no tan suficiente para evitar lo inevitable. El pequeño can se lanzó hacia el castaño mientras este cerraba los ojos y ponía al gatito en su espalda de forma protectora; pero grande fue su sorpresa al sentir que era jalado de la cintura hacia otra dirección. Al abrir los ojos se encontró con su madre y otras personas a su lado._

 _En un impulso Nana había quitado a su hijo y recibido la mordida por él, las personas responsables por el perro llegaron rápidamente para alejarlo de los castaños. La mordida no había sido tan profunda pero si lo suficiente para que comenzara a sangrar. Tsuna veía de cerca como la sangre salía del brazo de su madre con velocidad, el miedo que sintió anteriormente se hizo más fuerte al ver la herida en su madre haciendo que lagrimones comenzaran a salir de sus ojos._

 _Desde allí a Tsuna no le gustaban los chihuahuas._

 _…_ _Fin del flashback…_

-Así que eso fue lo que paso- hablo Bianchi con Reborn en brazos.

-Dudo mucho que lo recuerde – intervino Nana – pero desde ese momento Tsu-kun se pone nervioso con los chihuahuas.

-Creo que todavía hay cosas que deben cambiar- concluyo el ex-arcobaleno con una sonrisa en su rostro.

 **...**

 **No se pero se me hacia curioso que Tsuna le tuviera miedo a los chihuahuas, pero en una ocasión leí que algunos miedos que poseen las personas suelen ser por situaciones desagradables que les sucedió en su infancia, situaciones que olvidaron a excepción del factor que hizo que sintieran miedo. Asi que esta es mi version de ese miedo XD**

 **Gracias por leer y sabes que puedes dejar tu opinion en un review, asi sabre si la historia es de su interes o les ha gustado. Tambien recibo jitomatasos jeje.**

 **-Ziei fuera :D**


	3. Chapter 3 Sorpresa

**Katekyo Hitman Reborn es de Akira Amano, yo solo tomo prestado sus personajes :3**

 **oOoO Sorpresa OoOo**

Eran principios de Mayo y el día se encontraba perfecto para descansar o divertirse, no hacía calor ni tampoco frio. El timbre sonó anunciando la llegada del glorioso fin de semana para los estudiantes de la secundaria de Namimori. No tardaron en aparecer los cuchicheos sobre los planes que tenían algunos estudiantes, nada de tarea u obligaciones, solo diversión y descanso.

Eso le gustaría pensar a cierto castaño que estaba involucrado en un plan un poco suicida desde su punto de vista, cosa que era normal en su círculo social.

-Todo está listo para esta noche, mi viejo nos brindara toda clase de platillos- Yamamoto parecía ser el más alegre aunque en el fondo estuviera un poco nervioso, una prueba de esto era que se sujetaba la nuca con la mano.

-¡ESTO SERA DIVERTIDO AL EXTREMO!- y al parecer Ryohei era el único que podía sobrellevarlo sin temor alguno.

-No entiendo porque tenemos que hacerlo, lo más probable es que acabemos muertos o talvez mucho peor - Gokudera era el que parecía tener los mismos pensamientos del castaño.

-Debemos hacerlo ya que es parte de nuestra familia, aunque nos cueste la vida- a pesar de no querer hacerlo, Tsuna sabía que tenían que hacerlo pues desde hace un año que se volvió tradición festejar a cada miembro de la familia Vongola.

-Solo me pregunto ¿Quién ira por él?

La pregunta de Yamamoto hizo sudar en frio al pequeño grupo de amigos porque a pesar de que tenían todo listo para la fiesta que se celebraría esa noche todavía faltaba el pequeño detalle de llevar al festejado, acción que nadie quería realizar.

-Obvio será Tsuna- Reborn había salido de quien sabe dónde para aterrizar justo en la cabeza de su alumno estampándolo en el suelo.

-HIEE… ¿Por qué yo?

-Porque eres el jefe - he allí la gran justificación- chicos hay que ir a revisar todo mientras Tsuna va por el invitado de honor.

Un alivio bastante obvio apareció en el rostro de los otros tres.

-¡ESTA DECIDIDO AL EXTREMO!

-¡Confiamos en usted judaime!

-¡Te estaremos esperando en el restaurante Tsuna!

Y sin tener tiempo para reclamar los cuatro salieron corriendo dejando a un castaño muy inconforme con lo que le tocaba hacer. Un pequeño ataque de nerviosismo amenazaba por invadirlo, así que respiro hondo y se mentalizo para realizar su siguiente movimiento.

Llevar a Hibari Kyoya a la fiesta sorpresa por motivo de su cumpleaños.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

La noche había llegado a la ciudad y cierto restaurant de sushi se encontraba listo para disfrutar de una buena fiesta. El interior se encontraba decorado con pequeñas luces de colores y papel picado; y cumpliendo fielmente a su palabra en una mesa tamaño familiar había una gran variedad de sushi y otros platillos y bebidas. Todo estaba listo para comenzar el festejo salvo por un pequeño detalle.

-¿No creen que Hibari-san y Tsuna-kun tardan demasiado? – al parecer Kyoko dijo en voz alta lo que todos se estaban preguntando.

-¡Hahi! Talvez Tsuna-san no logro convencer a Hibari-san~

Tras esa opción todos, sin excepción, comenzaron a imaginar escenarios donde Tsuna se encontraba medio muerto por haber perturbado la paz en Namimori y a un Hibari dormido en un árbol con un pequeño Hibird sobre su cabeza.

-¡PERDONEME JUDAIME! ¡DEBI AUXILIARLO EN ESTA MISION! ¡NO MEREZCO SER SU MANO DERECHA! – ahora Gokudera golpeaba su cabeza contra la pared más cercana repetitivamente mientras de sus labios salían palabras como _mala mano derecha, fracaso, deshonor, judaime_ y _castigo_.

-SAWADA NO FALLARIA EN ESTO AL EXTREMO - de alguna manera esa afirmación logro levantar el ánimo a los invitados- AUNQUE CREO QUE EN ALGUN MOMENTO DEBERIAMOS BUSCAR SU CUERPO… - ánimo que murió con la misma rapidez con la que había llegado.

-Kufufu, parece que Tsunayoshi-kun no levanta la suficiente confianza para que crean que lograra traer a Ave-kun.

-¡¿A qué hora llegaste cabeza de piña?!- al parecer la inesperada entrada de los guardianes de la niebla fue suficiente para que Gokudera dejara de golpearse.

-¿A quién le dices cabeza de piña, perrito faldero?- una venita saltaba sobre la frente de Mukuro, al mismo tiempo que aparecía un tridente en su mano.

-¡A TI, CABEZA DE PIÑA!

-Kufufu, al parecer alguien morirá hoy.

-¡PELEA AL EXTREMO!

-Etto, no es para tanto, además el restaurante no lo soportaría – Yamamoto hacia un esfuerzo para calmar a las fieras.

-Mukuro-sama, no vinimos a pelear.

-¡Chrome-chan! Lograste venir- Kyoko y Haru se acercaron a Nagi dándole un gran abrazo.

-No podíamos faltar, de todos modos Hibari-san es familia.

-¿Eso quiere decir que vinieron a festejar el cumpleaños de Kyoya?- se acercaba Dino con una limonada en su mano.

-¡¿De dónde saliste potro salvaje?!

-Estuve sentado en aquel lado todo el tiempo…- explicaba mientras señalaba una mesita en el rincón.

-Jaja, no te habíamos visto.

Un aura deprimente empezó a emanar desde Dino por semejante ofenza.

-Mukuro-sama…

-Kufufu, está bien Nagi. Solo vinimos para poder burlarnos más tarde de Ave-kun.

-Boss ya tardo…

Ese pequeño susurro hizo que regresara la inquietud al restaurant.

-No se preocupen, Dame-Tsuna estará aquí más pronto de lo que creen.- dijo Reborn desde las piernas de Bianchi, los dos disfrutando de un poco de sake.

Y como si tuviera boca de profeta, las puertas del restaurante se abrieron bruscamente haciendo que todos los presentes enfocaran su vista hacia allí. Segundos después entro jadeando un castaño con la ropa un poco desarreglada y con guantes puestos en sus manos, su expresión parecía la de haber visto a la misma muerte.

-¡CUMPLI AL TRAERLO! ¡AHORA LES PIDO A MIS GUARDIANES QUE LE DEN LA BIENVENIDA!- Y dicho esto entro hasta quedar atrás de sus guardianes (Chrome quedaba fuera de esto, pues se encontraba un poco más alejada con Kyoko y Haru). No acostumbraba darles órdenes a sus amigos, pero todo lo ocurrido hasta ese punto lo hizo creer que ellos también debían sufrir un poquito por haberlo abandonado.

De la entrada un aura asesina se acercaba lentamente haciendo que todos se pusieran nerviosos, unos disimulaban mejor que otros; las chicas y los niños se alejaron de la zona junto con Bianchi y Dino, pues este último sabia lo terrible que era enfrentarse a Hibari cuando estaba de pésimo humor.

-Guardianes ya escucharon a su jefe, comenzaremos a comer mientras calman al festejado- les anuncio Reborn con una sonrisa a Gokudera, Yamamoto, Ryohei y Mukuro.

Minutos después entro Hibari hecho una furia con el único propósito de golpear hasta la muerte al décimo Vongola.

-Sufrirás las consecuencias por haber perturbado la paz - con esta amenaza levanto sus tonfas rodeadas por el atributo de la nube.

Un escalofrió recorrió las espaldas de cuatro de los cinco chicos.

-Ju…judaime, ¿qué fue lo que hizo para traerlo?

Cuatro pares de ojos centraban su atención en el castaño.

-Etto, digamos que hice todo lo que pude para traerlo. Primero hable con él para que me acompañara, no funciono; probé de diferentes maneras pero ninguna funcionaba, solo logre que me siguiera de esta forma…

-¿Y cuál fue esta forma Tsuna?

-Eh… destruí un pequeño edificio de Namichu.- una risa nerviosa se escapó mientras que sus guardianes, a excepción de Mukuro, lo veían con una cara llena de terror por haber hecho semejante cosa. Pues si algo habían aprendido era que no debían meterse con el territorio de Namichu, por lo menos si apreciaban sus vidas.

-Kufufu, supongo que si vinimos a pelear Nagi - Mukuro volteo hacia donde creía estaría la chica, pero la encontró disfrutando de un pedazo de sushi empanizado unos metros más lejos de donde se alzaría una desgracia.

-Los morderé hasta la muerte, herbívoros.

…

Aproximadamente una hora después las chicas gritaron "feliz cumpleaños Hibari-san", ofreciéndole un pedazo de pastel y un poco de sushi. Aun así, Hibari comió en una mesa aparte de todos. La fiesta se llevó a cabo de una forma aparentemente normal a excepción de un detalle. Chrome estaba junto a Mukuro comiendo alegremente, el guardián solo tenía algunos raspones y respiraba entrecortadamente; mientras que en un rincón se encontraba Tsuna, Ryohei, Gokudera y Yamamoto como si los hubiera arrollado una camioneta, tratando de disfrutar por lo menos de un pedazo de pastel.

Desde esa vez, decidieron no dejar que Tsuna trajera a Hibari a alguna fiesta.

 **...**

 **Ahora lo pensaran dos veces al organizar una fiesta XD**

 **Gracias por leer y sabes que puedes dejar tu opinion en un review, asi sabre si la historia es de su** **interés** **o les ha gustado.** **También** **recibo jitomatasos jeje.**

 **-Ziei fuera :D**


	4. Chapter 4 Campamento

**Katekyo Hitman Reborn es de Akira Amano, yo solo tomo prestado sus personajes :3**

 **oOoO Campamento OoOo**

El crepúsculo hacia acto de presencia poco a poco en la ciudad de Namimori, una vista excepcional desde las afueras de la ciudad. Solo un ambiente tranquilo para cualquier persona que odie el ambiente de la ciudad, talvez un lugar de meditación para encontrarse uno mismo, admirando el contraste de anaranjados en el cielo con el verde de los pinos.

Pero toda paz no puede durar mucho…

\- ¡Cuidado Gokudera-kun!

-Lo siento judaime, pero si no aceleramos nos ganara.

-Lo sé ¡pero casi chocamos con un árbol!

-¡ESO ESTUVO EXTREMADAMENTE CERCA CABEZA DE PULPO!

-¡Cállate y déjame manejar cabeza de césped!

\- Buajajaja ¡Estupidera no sabe manejar!

-Tsuna-nii, en el libro de records Gokudera ocupa los últimos lugares en manejo de vehículos sin sufrir lesiones.

-¡HIEEEE!

-Ma ma Tsuna, acordamos que con Gokudera al volante tendríamos más probabilidades de llegar primero.

-Por ser tan ruidosos los morderé hasta la muerte.

-¡Noo Hibari-san! Recuerda el trato.

-Mhh…

-Kufufu, no entiendo como acabamos aquí.

-Lo extorsionaron Mukuro-sama

-No tenías que decir eso en voz alta mi pequeña Nagi.

-Lo siento Mukuro-sama.

-Jajá de todos modos ¿Cuánto falta?

-SEGÚN EL MAPA NO TARDAREMOS EN VER EL LAGO AL EXTREMO.

-¡No me grites en la oreja cabeza de césped!

-Tsuna-nii nuestros oponentes también están a la vista.

-Tsk, no hay opción tendré que acelerar.

-¡Ya veo el lago!

Al llegar a la orilla del lago con un frenado nada delicado y algunas amenazas de muerte dirigidas hacia el conductor, se abrieron rápidamente las puertas de la camioneta y todos los pasajeros salieron disparados hacia el exterior.

-¡Ganamos!- gritaron todos a excepción de la nube y la niebla.

-Creo que no deberían cantar victoria antes de tiempo.

Todos sintieron un escalofrió recorrer su espalda al escuchar esa frase.

-Ciaossu

Un silencio sepulcral hizo acto de presencia en lo que trataban de averiguar como había llegado primero el ex – arcobaleno si no había nadie cuando bajaron de la camioneta.

-¡Reborn! ¿¡Como llegaste primero!?- hablo Tsuna por todo el grupo con sus expresiones un poco exageradas. Expresiones que fueron seguidas por una patada en su cabeza por parte de su tutor.

-Luces patético Dame-Tsuna, un jefe de la mafia no hace semejante espectáculo.

-¡Deja de golpearme!

-¿Decías algo? – interrogo Reborn con león convertido en un mazo gigante,

-N... no

-Eso creí, ahora ¿alguien más quiere cuestionar que yo gane?

Y al parecer nadie de los presentes se atrevió a hacerlo.

-Ahora que se decidió el ganador, dormiré en la tienda junto con Bianchi y Futa.

-¡Pero Futa iba con nosotros Reborn-san!

-Estas diciendo que quieres que un pequeño niño duerma en la tierra con una fuerte corriente de aire, insectos peligrosos a su alrededor y un posible ataque de alguna bestia…

Cuando lo ponía de esa manera, quedarse a dormir con sleepings, alejados de la caliente fogata y sin comida hasta el desayuno por las condiciones que Reborn impuso al declararse ganador; ahora sonaba un poco preocupante.

-Jaja, ¿entonces Lambo también dormirá en la tienda pequeñín?

Reborn pareció meditarlo un poco, pero creo que la respuesta era obvia.

-No, es lo suficientemente mayor para dormir afuera – al grupo le salio una gotita en la cabeza por la no tan convincente respuesta, ya que Futa era mayor que Lambo – además es un guardián.

Cuando llego la noche se habían colocado tres tiendas suficientemente grandes para que durmieran por lo menos ocho personas dentro; una donde estarían Bianchi, Futa y Reborn; otra era de Hibari, ya que aunque hubieran ganado no dormiría con una multitud; y dejando la última para Mukuro y Chrome, creada con ilusiones pero lo suficientemente resistente para aguantar el frio; dejando a Tsuna, Gokudera, Yamamoto, Ryohei y Lambo en un sleeping cada uno (Lambo dormiría con Tsuna) alejados del fuego lo más juntos posibles para ganar calor.

Tsuna sospechaba que esto estaba planeado desde el comienzo por Reborn y que aunque hubieran ganado, el ex - arcobaleno se las hubiera arreglado para que durmieran fuera de la tienda. Podría decirse que era una pequeña venganza ya que hace algunas semanas el grupo que ahora se congelaba entre los árboles, se saltó una de las maravillosas sesiones de entrenamiento por pasar una tarde de videojuegos y pizzas, grave error si el tutor de ese entrenamiento era Reborn.

Cuando los cuatro sleepings estaban en posición, una hora después de haberse acostados Tsuna y Lambo parecían los únicos despiertos ya que los otros tres parecían haber caído rendidos como tablas.

-Tsu-su-na-naa-na, La-la-la-m-bo-sann tie-ne-ne mu-mu-mu-mu-cho f-f-f-rio

-Cre-o-o qu-qu-ee si-si-si-si ha-ha-a-ce-ce-mos-s-s-s po-co fu-fu-e-go-go-go no se-se mo-le-s-s ta-ta-ta-ra-ra

Y después de asentir y dirigirse una mirada cómplice, el rayo y el cielo juntaron pequeñas ramitas para apilarlas y mantener una pequeña fogata no tan grande como quisieran pero si lo suficiente para lograr calentarse. Y al parecer la suerte estuvo de su lado porque cuando lograron que encendiera (una pequeña ayuda de las llamas de cielo) nadie salió a castigarlos por no cumplir con las condiciones (cof-cof-Reborn-cof-cof); también ayudaba el estar alejados.

-Tsuna ¡el viento la quiere apagar!

-EHH ¡Hay que cubrirla del fuego!

-Hey Tsuna, parece que necesitas ayuda.

-Como la mano derecha de judaimme tendré que ayudar a que no se apague el fuego.

-MANTENER EL FUEGO AL EXTREMO SAWADA.

Al parecer los que parecían profundamente dormidos no lo estaba, así que los cuatro se acomodaron alrededor de la fogata improvisada. Ya no titiritaban pero aun así le sueño se había esfumado, todo a su alrededor era completa oscuridad iluminada solamente por la fogatita.

-Esto me recuerda a la leyenda que contaban cuando iba en tercer grado – la voz de Yamamoto rompió el silencio.

-¿Leyenda? – Tsuna no estaba muy seguro de querer saberlo pero la curiosidad gano.

-Aquello donde campistas afirmaban haber visto a una mujer pasear por el bosque en la madrugada.

-Es verdad, según esto ataca a los jóvenes que se encuentra como venganza porque su novio la asesino al extremo.

-HIEEE

-¡Tengo miedo Tsuna! – Lambo se aferró al cuello de Tsuna asfixiándolo en el momento.

-¡Mira lo que haces vaca estúpida!

-¡Cállate estupidera!

-Ma ma, son solo leyendas ¿cierto sempai?

-…

-¿Sempai?

Ryohei tenía los ojos como platos viendo a un punto en específico entre los árboles, los demás dirigieron su vista hacia donde el guardián del sol veía solo para palidecer y quedarse petrificados.

Entre los árboles se podía ver una silueta femenina caminando como si fuera bailarina, de vez en cuando atravesando los pinos que la rodeaban, después de quedarse quieta unos minutos en donde los chicos no le quitaron el ojo de encima, comenzó a caminar lentamente hacia ellos.

-Tsu…na – Lambo estaba aferrado a Tsuna temblando de miedo, y ese llamado fue suficiente para que el castaño se moviera.

-¡FANTASMA! – después de gritar se levantó como resorte del sleeping y tomo a Lambo entre sus brazos para después salir corriendo a toda velocidad en dirección a la camioneta.

Los otros tres lo vieron huir para seguirlo unos segundos después como si su vida dependiera de ellos.

-¡ESPÉREME JUDAIME!

-¡TSUNA NO NOS DEJES!

-¡SAWADA!

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Al día siguiente Bianchi se dirigió hacia donde estaba el campamento de los chicos para avisarles sobre el desayuno. Grande fue su sorpresa al encontrar los sleepings vacíos y rastros de haber huido.

-¡No están! - llego corriendo hacia Rebor quie ahora comía una salchicha asada.

-Parece que se los comio un oso, kufufufu.

-Boss está en la camioneta junto los otros guardianes – Chrome venia llegando con una canastita llena de comida.

-¿eh?

-Están durmiendo juntos en la camioneta

-Parece que algo le ocurrió a Tsuna-nii

-Ire a ver como se encuentran.

Y así Chrome, Bianchi y Futa fuero al vehículo dejando a Reborn, Mukuro y un apartado Hibari.

-¿Lo grabaste todo Ave-kun?

-¿Por quién me tomas cabeza de piña?

-Kufuf alguien quiere convertirse en fantasma de este bosque.

-Al parecer un herbívoro se siente superior.

-Basta o lo descubrirán.

-Pero me deberás una pelea bebe.

Hibari se acercó a Reborn y le entrego una memoria.

-No puedo creer que Ave-kun nos ayudara.

-Solo fue por llevarme en una camioneta llena de herbívoros. – después de decir esto se retiró hacia su tienda con un plato de comida.

-Supongo que con esto queda cubierta nuestra comida por todo en mes hacia Kokuyo

-Te garantizo que será la comida de un rey.

Entonces iré por Nagi. - Se levantó para buscar a Chrome – solo tengo curiosidad ¿Por qué el castigo?

Reborn sonrió escondiendo sus ojos con el sombrero.

-Nadie se salta mi entrenamiento.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

De camino a la ciudad Gokudera iba nuevamente al volante solo que con un poco más lento, tenía una ojeras gigantes al igual que Tsuna, Yamamoto y Ryohei; Lambo logro dormirse cuando recién amanecía y seguía en los brazos de Morfeo.

De lo cansados que estaban ignoraron cuando Mukuro enseño con burla fotografías de cinco jóvenes que dormían apretujados en un asiento de la camioneta. Cosa que talvez en dos días alegarían sin dudar.

...

 **¿Adivinaron quien dice cada linea?**

 **Hola! Aqui continuando esta serie de drables, espero que hayan tenido un buen principio de año (se que ya se va a acabar enero pero queria decirlo). Quiero agradecer a los que leen o siguen este fic OwO**

 ***Me alegra que te guste el fic** ShelenyPrice, **tratare de actualizar mas pronto :D**

 **Gracias por leer y sabes que puedes dejar tu opinion en un review, asi sabre si la historia es de su interés o les ha gustado. También recibo jitomatasos jeje.**

 **-Ziei fuera :D**


End file.
